Through my Eyes
by BelYaun
Summary: The story of Paranoia Agent through the eyes of Shounen Bat. The story relies on spoilers but the story won't make much sense unless you're familiar with the anime series. Reviews are appreciated. Read and expect strong content....
1. In The Beginning

Disclaimer

I do not own Paranoia Agent or anything affiliated with the anime. I am not making any money or getting any fame from writing this story so don't sue me. The following is just what I believe the fictional Shounen Bat is like.

This is the story of the anime Paranoia Agent through Shounen Bat's point of view. I will do my best to follow the storyline as accurately as possible but if I make mistakes please bear with me. Anyways this first chapter will tell the reason behind Shounen Bat and a few things about his character.

Due to the way I am writing the story there will be several spoilers throughout the story and the story won't make much sense if you haven't seen the anime. I also need to explain a few extra things that will help understand the story. I'll be writing chapters to coincide the timeline of the events from the show starting with the accident when Tsukiko.

Shounen Bat (Little Slugger) was born from Tsukiko, he is a little voice from her thoughts and fears that she was never aware of, Maromi made sure that Tsukiko could never hear him. Every once in a while she could feel his presence but she never knew she had another person in her mind.

His personality was shaped by the way Tsukiko thinks and that's where he got his way of reasoning. He talks to himself a lot and he doesn't care about anything other than his work. He is always in a state of nothingness but still has awareness. The way I see it is easy to understand and experience. Find a place where it is totally quiet and the temperature is slightly cold. Close your eyes softly but make sure that you can't see or feel any light. Next let the feelings of your limbs and body fade away. Concentrate on your thoughts and think to yourself (if you have a song stuck in your head this probably won't work.)

Now as with all good stories (I hope this one will be too) the beginning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I am Shounen Bat, I am what I am because people need someone to solve their problems. They need someone to blame for their failures, someone to fix their lives, I am that person. It all started with her, Tsukiko. She was afraid and I was born. Her need to find someone else to blame became an obsession strong enough to give me form. She forgot me, but I never left her.

"For years her fears and troubles gave me strength and all I could do was wait until I became strong enough to take shape."

"I lived in her mind and she knew."

"I lived there for so long and now I can finally accomplish what I was meant to."

"These people out here they need me…I am the one that they wait for."

"I can hear them calling out to the wind begging for someone to save them."

"That is who I am, there's nothing anyone can do to stop me."

"I induce pain and horror upon people but will be thankful for my help."

"Soon everyone will see what I can do, I will only become stronger and I will save humanity from itself and everyone will stop being hating life."

"I hear her, the little girl in her heart, the one that keeps me alive."

"It's her fear, pain, worries and that dog, Maromi that give me shape."

"I heard her cry out to me a few days ago. She wanted me to save her again, at that time I was finally released and as I gained the strength to take form, that damn bastard of a dog banished me from her. That blow crippled me for a while. I woke to find myself alone within a dark nebula. I was there alone, but strangely enough I felt myself everywhere too. I had gained the power to find people that needed saving and I wasn't burdened by a cluttered mind. I could still link with Tsukiko's mind and that helped me figure out which people needed saving."

"I was free and now I took to the sky and saw for the very first time saw my kingdom. All of Japan would be mine for the saving but first this little city would have to do. I've finally found my first patient. His name is Kawazu. I feel his spirit breaking. That man doesn't stand a chance, his life has always been a mess and his job is worse. Maromi is pressuring me to get rid of him because he's pestering Tsukiko but to hell with that mutt. I don't take orders from anyone anymore. I will only save people who need it most and I think that he is one of those people."

"I can't wait for him to finally snap."

"His cry for help isn't strong enough yet but I'm sure it will be

……………soon."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dark Dreams

At this point Shounen Bat has crept back into his shadow and retires for the day. Shounen Bat has become more aware of his prowess and abilities.

Next chapter…1st Strike…He's out.


	2. Ist Strike He's Out

Chapter 2 1st Strike…He's out

Disclaimer (See Chapter 1)

I've got nothing to say other than thanks for the replies so here's chapter 2

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"There's nothing worse in this world than a person who's cornered and can't fight back. He's hopeless that Kawazu and so is Tsukiko for that matter."

"I am here to aid the cornered, the hopeless…the people that have no one to turn to for help…they are all mine to save."

"The hopeless souls in the world are many. I can feel hundreds of souls at a time just waiting to burst. They're so close to paranoia that I can barely retrain myself. They are so hopeless. I'm amazed that they can keep their lives in one piece. Every once in a while I'll come across someone who is desperate but they usually save themselves, by taking their own lives. I wanted to help them but they beat me to their salvation…all I had to do was give them a little incentive…"

"One of the problems I've come across is finding the right people to save. I've learned to control peoples' emotions and it's sure to help create people to save. Humans are driven by emotions, tweak their strings a little and they snap or do anything you want them to, that's how I've chosen my targets. After all if there aren't enough people to save how can I possibly do my job and help people. There aren't enough people to save I make them. My help will make them stronger people and how can I refuse them my help."

"With practice I've learned to control people's emotions and it's sure to help create people to save, my fist is Kawazu."

"Kawazu seems to be close to breaking like a twig. His boss is becoming more and more unhappy with Kawazu's work, due to my help of course. He's failing as a journalist and he'll break away from reality any moment. That bastard ran over some old guy a while back and now it's coming back to haunt him. He didn't have much money before but now he has even less. I'm making sure that he only becomes more desperate."

"Kawazu is starting to take too much interest in my work too. Why can't he mind his own damn business? He should just leave Tsukiko alone and find another story. I can promise that Tsukiko's story will not end well…she's so hopeless and I don't need Kawazu to get involved. "

"Kawazu is with those cops again and they're looking through that old woman's home. They're staring to get on my nerves. Their job is not as important as mine and they're sure to get in way. I'll have to dispose of them because nothing can interfere with my plans. I can't save the detectives yet so I'll have to break their spirits first. I'm going to have fun crushing Ikari (the chief detective) and his little protégée. It's a shame they'll have to wait, after all there's a very long line of souls waiting to be saved."

He retires for the next and awakens the next night.

"Kawazu's life only seems to be getting worse. He's slipping from paranoia to reality and back more often than before. His mind is a mess, he is no longer thinking of making profit from the story. He wants to make Tsukiko suffer so he can save her…I can sympathize with that but he needs saving…saving Tsukiko is one of my job's perks and I can't let him take that from him."

He morphs out of the shadows onto the street.

"I HEAR HIS HEART…he has finally decided to slip into paranoia and never return, he has nothing to look forward to,…now is my time to strike…."

"I'm close I can feel three souls nearby…just a few meters away. That annoying dog is there too. It's trying to speak to me…"

From Shounen Bat to Maromi, "Maromi, Maromi, you can't even keep Tsukiko safe. I can feel her pain, she's scared, she doesn't want to remember how she faked the attack and you're allowing her to forget...that's not the way to save people."

"You shut-up! Tsuki-chan is my responsibility…I will keep Tsuki-chan safe from you while you do your job. Don't forget you're here to help her too…"

"I know the deal but don't interfere with me again, you know the rules, the one that delivers the first blow will lose. Attack me again and you won't be able to stop me…your poor little Tsuki-chan will suffer for your incompetence and the world will be laid to waste after…when I save it."

"Are you afraid, Shounen Bat…afraid of the little dog you attacked so many years ago?"

"Don't make me laugh Maromi; you know that she was at fault not me, never forget the day when we were both born."

"NO! YOU ATTACKED ME AND TSUKI-CHAN…YOU'RE THE REASON THAT SHE IS NOT A STRONGER PERSON…YOU'RE THE REASON THAT HER LIFE IS A MESS…I WILL HELP TSUKI-CHAN GET BETTER AND YOU'LL NEVER GET TO HER AGAIN…NOW DO YOUR JOB!"

"Calm down Maromi unless you'd like to settle the score once and for all…remember that I do my own work…I don't need some fake mutt to tell me what to do."

"Umph, you haven't even struck once …I've begun to think you're not so strong."

"Oh little Maromi, how wrong you are…right now I'm on my way to my first strike. It's Kawazu…consider it a favor Maromi. It should make him leave Tsukiko alone."

"Don't strike now…We're with him, we're being chased but don't attack, Tsuki-chan is too close..."

"Shut up Maromi…it's my job remember…"

This should send a message to that mangy

Shounen Bat gets closer to them and he can hear Kawazu chasing Tsukiko, "Hey Sagi-san, think of it as helping me out here!"

"That bastard has no idea that I'm about to save him, there's no need to thank me but I would like some recognition for my help. Maromi is everyone's idol and all it does is bitch and moan. I can't believe that Tsukiko can stand that mutt. I'd have burned that thing at the stake if I could. Here's Kawazu."

"I'm here now, Kawazu don't fret…I'll save you," and with one swing of the bat Kawazu fell.

"My fist strike that felt great, the thrill of the hunt to save souls. I've got to find the next one soon…here's Tsukiko….I should at least say hello to my creator."

Maromi stares at Shounen Bat hard with a look that challenges.

"Maromi don't worry it isn't time for us to settle the score…I'm just here to say hello."

To Sukiko, "I'm home." He skates away, "and there's nothing anyone can do to change that. I will do my job...I am not leaving until I do...not even Maromi can stop me. I'll take care of that bitch soon enough…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dark Dreams

The enmity between Maromi and Shounen Bat will only become more and more involved.

Next chapter Icchi's Fall


	3. Icchi's Fall

Chapter 3

Disclaimer (See chapter 1)

Special thanks to Ai-White-Rabbit for the reviews so here's chapter 3. WARNING! Chapters 3-5 will have content that comes from Hirukawa's mind. In the story he had a perversion about his daughter. I wrote in the beginning that I would stick to the story. I write to show things through Shounen Bat's eyes and he discusses the things in people's minds so BEWARE OF THE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO DON'T SAY I DID NOT GIVE A WARNING, ITS RATED "M" FOR A REASON. This story is meant to give you the creeps and I plan on making the story's content become more disturbing, this story is not for the squeamish or soft-hearted. Do not continue reading it if you can't handle it!

Shounen Bat has become more devoted to his job and has started to take a direct part in people's lives. His resolve has become much stronger and he has stated to take a sick delight in torturing people. He will only become worse….

He's sitting at the top of the red tower, "They are my new targets…they're so close to each other yet they have no idea what will happen to them…Icchi is the most unfortunate soul I've come across so far. His life is such a mess. He is always the center of attention and I can tell that he's in pain even if he can't. I can't help it if I'm too kind for my own good." He laughs in his head.

"I'm good and no one will stop me, I'll show precious little Icchi that being famous is not all that great. Not all of us are as lucky as that bastard Maromi…we can't all be as famous as that bitch." He scowls at the horizon and tightens the grip on his bat.

"I'll show him…I'm not going to let that asshole Icchi believe he's better than me….He will regret being popular….but I'll reward him by making him me…" He laughs loudly at the horizon as the sun comes up. His laugh is a challenge to the world… "Shounen Bat will never be forgotten."

"Looks like it's time for Icchi to find his fate and grovel before me for his salvation but first I need to encourage some of his peers. I'll be his shadow." He jumps off and races toward Icchi's home and melts into Icchi's shadow as he walks out the door.

"This little bastard thinks that he's the greatest thing on earth but he's wrong. I'm the greatest thing earth in its history. "Now comes the first attack from his 'friends,' I've decided to let the kids at his school help me give Icchi hell until he begs for my help."

"Good Morning!"

"That moron is in for a rude awakening…" He laughs again.

"The girls that used to drool over him now find him repulsive because they think he's a criminal….I wonder who could have put the idea in his head?"

"He's going to love the disgrace he's about to go through….he'll learn to accept until I come to him. I'M THE HERO, I SAVE THE PEOPLE WHO ARE CORNERED AND HAVE NOWHERE TO GO…AND I PUT THEM THERE. THEY'LL APPRECIATE ALL THE SUFFERING THEY HAD TO GO THROUGH BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE THEIR SALVATION THAT MUCH SWEETER…yes, I'll give them horror I'll give them pain and suffering." Icchi's arrived at the picture of Ushiyama and has already had to bear the looks on the faces of his peers, "Feel the flames burn and tear away at your heart Icchi, you're getting close to breaking already. I can see the dark thoughts in your mind but the blame is one the wrong person. I did it Icchi but you will need to suffer more to earn the right for my salvation."

Icchi walks into the classroom and he receives more torturing, "Enough of this, he should be able to feel the fame on his own, I should check on Tsukiko." He melts out of the shadow and enters Tsukiko's mind.

"The detectives are here with her. They want to know whether she saw me after I attacked Kawazu. I stopped to say hello but I doubt that bitch would ever admit to it."

"What the fuck are you looking at, Maromi?"

"There's no reason for you to be here. Leave!"

"I've told you before that I don't take orders from anyone. Not even your precious Tsuki-chan." He smirks at Maromi. They both live inside Tsukiko's mind and are able to talk to each other on an even foot there and Tsukiko is too involved with her own problems to notice them at all.

"She's getting worse; she's depending too much on you. Her life will become automated soon if you don't let her go or I could visit her like I wanted to do before and save her."

"YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HER OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT!"

"Maromi you need to calm down, you're strength relies on Tsukiko and I'm sure she's not strong enough to fight me right now."

"I don't need Tsuki-chan's help to take on you. You don't scare me!"

"Whatever," he scoffs, "Maromi, it's been a lovely chat. I hope we can put and end to this politeness soon." He leaves Tsukiko and catches the conversation between her and the detectives on the way out.

"Sagi-san we don't mean to offend you…."

"…but you were involved in both incidents."

Little Slugger, "Those detectives are really staring to get on my nerves I'll have to do something soon. I don't want them to interfere. Ikari's mind is already a mess and it is getting worse but his protégée's is changing…"

"Ohh well, I'll have to deal with them later…I can hear Icchi's heart throb in pain again I'd better check up on him."

Once more he melts into Icchi's shadow and sees his current predicament.

"I see…his unpopularity seems to be helping Ushiyama or at least he thinks so. I know better and have already planned out the next stage of his torment…"

He follows Icchi home and meets Sagi Harumi. He has learned about her from Icchi and a primal part of him has risen. His character originated from Tsukiko, so he has desires for women too along with his violent side. This will be an important part of him in the future. "She's perfect, her secret seems to be okay for now but with my help I can make her much more miserable than she already is. I'll make her my next target. That little whore won't know what hit her."

"..Is your mother aware of this?" Harumi asks Icchi.

"Arrgh...this little vermin is spilling his guts to the bitch…I wonder how he would react if he knew her dirty secret…he might enjoy it…I know I do."

"This is getting on my nerves…he's using his suffering to get closer to the bitch. I'm gone, I'll come back tomorrow…I wouldn't want to miss tomorrow." He melts out and goes into a state of nothingness until the next morning.

"Icchi? Icchi?" the fat ass is calling Icchi. He doesn't know that he's going to help me worsen Icchi's torture.

Icchi starts to yell at Ushiyama.

"Icchi is now berating Ushiyama for making up lies about him but little does he know that it's me. It's a shame I have to keep my identity secret from my targets. I'd really like to get some recognition for my work…I hate Maromi!"

"You're on camera jackass…I hope your good side was captured. Know that it took a long time to find someone who knew everyone's number."

Ushiyama runs and Icchi goes back inside.

"Tch, tch, tch, you shouldn't have been so mean to the fat ass…you'll be haunted by this for a long time"

"Those detectives are snooping again and they think Icchi is a suspect because of what the kids have been saying about him. The little prick wants to capture me and be rewarded for finding me. He even wants me to attack Ushiyama…I can arrange that."

"There's a kid that understands that I save people so I'll encourage him to pay Ushiyama a visit with a front row seat for Icchi too…"

"I'd forgotten that the prick's birthday is today…by the looks of it everyone else remembered because they decided not to show up…again, I wonder why?" He laughs in his mind once again, "don't worry asshole I'm here and that's all you'll need once things get worse."

The next afternoon, "It's almost showtime and Icchi still thinks that Ushiyama is out to get him. That fat ass is desperate to be saved but I would never lay a hand on that worthless piece of garbage…but he would." The sacred warrior comes up to Ushiyama and slugs him hard and knocks him to the ground. Icchi chases him but doesn't catch him.

"What's wrong Icchi? You don't have to be so disappointed. I appreciate you making my job easier by making yourself feel like crap but he's not even the real Shounen Bat. I'm right here behind you."

"Maromi is trying to force Tsukiko to forget what happened years ago but she's finally showing some backbone…I always knew that the bitch had some fight in her if she was able to create me on a moment's thought."

"The detectives are shaken by the attack more that usual...they really think Icchi is me. Those ingrates could never appreciate my work but to demean my character by thinking I'm some glory seeking punk is not right…"

"Oh well but watch out Ikari you'll be a special case for me."

Next morning…"Ohh Icchi you've gone off the deep end overnight good job, your salvation is here at last just step outside and I'll BUST OPEN YOUR SKULL, LITTLE BASTARD!"

"It's finally time, my time, you'll be my second and make me stronger I get more strength from the saved than from the suffering. As soon as I take you out my power will triple and I can move on to your little whore of a tutor Harumi. Her sweet body and mind will belong to me….I WILL BREAK THAT BITCH AND MAKE HER MINE!"

He skates up to Icchi and slugs him with all his strength and Icchi falls to the ground unconscious…I'm better than you and you will be better not forget it…or next time I won't just save you…I'll condemn you for eternity. That goes for the rest of you assholes out there….just make my day and I'll be sure to save you…for good….."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dark Dreams

Shounen Bat has become much more powerful now and he has his eye in Chouno/Maria. Her current relationship with herself will be changed when Shounen Bat comes into the mix.


End file.
